Prisoner of Love
by Illuminorz
Summary: Yet as I held him in my arms, I felt as if there had been a connection. I had to face it, I had fallen in love with the enemy. A FlippyxMaleOC fic, will contain heavy swearing, some yaoi lemon in later chapters, and plenty of violence and blood/gore
1. Welcome to my life

Chapter 1

We were enemies. Two sides of a coin, fighting for dominance over the other. My mission was to capture him and bring him down, his was to survive. I've heard the rumors, that he can kill anyone with anything, that he has no emotion whatsoever, and that he is evil. Spawned from hell itself they say. And when I found him, as soon as I broke into his house with my rifle trained on his head, I saw tears. No blood, no yellow eyes, no sign of a killer. Yet he fit the mold of what I was looking for. A light green bear with military garb and a green beret. But instead of death I saw innocence. Was this the psychopathic killer that I was assigned to kill?

My name is Damian, a resident of Happy Tree Land for 21 years now. Last night granted me no sleep as I thought about my previous missions. I've served the Woodland Alliance agency of Tree Land for almost 2 years now, and every mission I've been through has caused me internal strife and a heavy heart. It was the same ritual: Get up, get dressed, eat breakfast, go to work, talk with people, kill people, hurt families, go home, shower, eat dinner, go to sleep. And each time seemed harder than the next. My job entails me to search for missing people, kill specific terrorists, rescue hostages, and or chat with the worlds rulers. But it wasn't like I enjoyed my job. Sure, the adrenaline rush was enough to send me through the roof at times, and hanging with my comrades provided some fun, but I never enjoyed the bloodshed and destruction I had to do.

BBZZZZZZZTT. BBZZZZZZZTT. BBZZZZZZZTT.

There goes the alarm, 8:30 am. Time to get up. I rose from my damned spring mattress. It's Saturday, my only day off and I plan to relax as much as possible before more blood tomorrow. A quick yawn, look out the window, scratch my head and I'm off to the shower. The water was freezing my dark blue fur. It was oddly enough extra cold this morning, go figure. I got my squrielly ass out and dressed into some gothic tripps straight outta Hot Topic and a t-shirt with the Avenged Sevenfold logo. Brushed my hair, let it hang over my left eye, put some eyeliner on and hit the breakfast table. I passed my computer and checked messages, most just talk about last night's World of Warcraft raid. One email from a friend of mine caught my attention. The flower girl next door wanted to spend a day with me?

"She'd better not be taking me to see the latest cleaning supplies..." I thought to myself. Don't get me wrong, Petunia was nice enough. But a little crazy.

I figured I'd pay her a visit. We were good friends, but nothing romantic. I promised myself I wouldn't involve anyone with my life. Besides, ever since the superhero Splendid left her for a life of heroism, I became the only one she could cry on and whatnot. She would never talk about her other friends for some reason, and my mission stories seemed to cheer her up. I left my house, forgetting to eat, and knocked on her door. Her pink friend answered, laughing about something. I peeked inside, seeing all her friends gathered around. Loads of balloons were blown and banners swayed saying 'Happy Birthday Petunia'.

"Oh crap."

Was it her birthday? Did I forget already? The pink chipmunk must've noticed since she lightly slapped my cheek. "Hey silly! It's her birthday today! Don't tell me you don't remember?" She said, a little too cheerfully. I stared blankly. Do I just tell her I forgot? Finally I answered, "Unfortunately..." I was met with another playful slap. I grabbed her wrist. "No more." I told her. She just giggled and dragged me in.

"So, I guess since you forgot it was today, you also forgot a gift for her?" She asked. I just nodded, damning myself for being ignorant. She pointed to a table with party supplies. "Well, at least you can help us decorate." I sighed. Damn you Damian, damn you. "Where is she now?" I asked.

"Who?" She responded.

"Petunia. Where's she at?"

"Oh." Another giggle. Another goddamn giggle. "She's out for a bit, hanging with Cuddles and Toothy a bit. I'm keeping them out so they can keep HER out."

"Clever." I tried to hide my sarcasm.

I walked over to the table full of deflated balloons and wrapping papers. So this must be what the email was about. If I had read it a few days back, maybe I would've remembered this day in the first place. But I had to work, so it didn't matter. The stereo started playing one of my favorite songs so I began to softly headbang while working. I blew balloons, I put up banners, I decorated with the damn streamers, and I had one of those partyblower things that noone knows the name of. This kept on for about an hour until party time, and it was the most mundane hour I've ever spent. Finally, the purple beaver entered the house saying 'Turn the lights out, get ready, hide everyone.' I took my place behind a sofa with a light green squriell with candy stuck to his fur. His breath smelled minty, enough to burn my nostrils. The lights went out, and everyone went quiet. The door opened...

"SURPRISE!!" Went the room.

Of course, she wasn't surprised. But she looked convincing. The party was underway after a bit of talking and such. Cake was eaten and songs were sung. I was about ready to take off when Petunia grabbed me almost by the throat. "Hey Damian! Nice to see you actually made it." I just shrugged, knowing of my reputation to not arrive at public parties. She held on to my arm too tight.

"I noticed you forgot about today.." She said sweetly. What was she so happy about? Oh, birthday. Right. I pulled a lollipop off my ass and threw it away, not bothering to wonder where it came from.

"I'm sorry Petunia, I did forget." I looked down. I didn't expect to hear her get angry. It would be like hearing that Barney the Dinosaur character screaming obcene language. Never happens. She just met my gaze with a gleefull expression, a kiss on the cheek, then she's off to talk to friends and such.

"Well fuck." I said, a little too loudly.

The party finished and people went home. Everyone exchanged good-byes and left. I went back home, stripped to boxers and jumped into bed. Tomarrow is Sunday, which means back to work.

I'm so looking forward to it...


	2. Learning our Goals

_A/N: Sorry about the long delay, I've recently settled into my new college dorm and it took a while to get the computers up and running. But I got this done now, and future updates may be sporadic so please bear with me._

Chapter 2

It's friday, almost 6:30am when I get a phone call from the agency. Why is it they think they can just call me every time something happens? They obviously don't give a damn about my own personal life or how I need my fucking sleep. There was no sense complaining, so I just got up and got into my agency attire, which was pretty much my same outfit with a name tag on it and a nifty looking jacket. I had to switch my pants to some black jeans, since I can't run or do anything really fast in tripps. I took to my computer while eating a bagel with some cream cheese. A few messages littered the screen, one from some guy, two or three from some girls, and one from the agency.

_Damian,_

_There is an urgent matter that must be attended to. You are assigned to another one of those 'hunt to kill' missions you love so much. You are requested to meet with the victim of an attack first to recieve information on a killer that's out and about Happy Tree Land. I expect you to return with the data straight after the meeting._

_--Lumpy_

"Never the brightest of cheifs are ya Lumps..." I thought.

But the note seemed to chill me to the bone for some reason. Never have I been tasked to a mission to find a killer in my own home town. It kinda hit home a little, but I shook the feeling off. Instructions and directions to a civilians house were attached to the document. The pair of theives known as Lifty and Shifty.

"Great..." I didn't really get along with the kleptomaniacs for several reasons. I had to get them out of a bank so many times that now we share a laugh when I arrested them. But them being the victim of the killer gave me the thought that this wasn't going to be a friendly conversation.

I grabbed my black skulled skullcap and left the house. I made tracks straight to the thieves home. As soon as I got there though, I knew something was amiss. Shifty drove a nice white beetle car and always parked it in the driveway, but instead there was a gray beat-up piece of shit.

"Ah hell." I thought.

I knocked on the door, only to get the fedora-wearing raccoon to answer it. He looked as if he'd been crying all week, and tears were still falling. He pointed at me fiercely and shouted at me. "What the fuck do you want?! I don't need your law enforcement here asshole!! Leave me alone!!" I grabbed his hand and pinned him against the door. "I'm here to help you dammit." I whispered in his ear. He seemed to calm down and invited me inside. He offered a drink, which I refused.

"Now tell me, softly and calmly, what happened." I asked him, putting my hand on his shoulder to show that I meant no harm in my queries. He looked down with his eyes closed. "My brother..." He started. "My brother Lifty... is... is..."

I moved closer and moved my arm around his shoulder. "Lifty is...?" I said.

"Dead..." He began to start crying. I coerced him to stop for him to continue. "Killed by someone..."

"Who? Tell me what happened, I'm here to help you for once." I stated, trying hard not to sound rude.

"It was yesterday... Me and him were behind a bank thinking about what to do when... when... some green dude comes around. He was so happy looking, so carefree that we ignored him. Then my brother accedentally dropped one of the explosive thingies we were going to use... and then, he killed him..."

My first thought was to reprimand him for being so fucking stupid. Explosives, intending to rob a bank, I'll get him for this later. "Can you explain to me what this guy looked like?"

"Light green... had an army suit with a green beret, looked to be a Sargeant ranking on his shirt..."

I wrote down everything he said and got all the information I needed. Supposedly, when they dropped the explosive the green bear got angry and attacked, killing the lesser raccoon. "Thank you Shifty, that's all. I'll take this to the Woodland Alliance agency and we'll find the murderer." He glomped me into the couch in tears. "Thank you Damian! Please get revenge for my brother! I ... I ..."

I finished for him. "Love him?"

"...yes.."

That afternoon led me to the agency office. People walking around, machines whirling and guys cursing, and the smell of coffee and pizza in the air. God I love this place. Right off the bat, I was confronted by the chief Lumpy.

"Morning Damian!" He shouted.

"It's 3:50pm Lumps... Afternoon." I corrected.

"Yes, but why?" He retorted, shutting me up. Cheif Lumpy was never known for his intelligence.

"Anyway, I got that data on the killer you wanted." I handed him the documents, getting a confused expression in return. "On the case?" I added, trying to give him a hint. He just stared into nothingness. "God dammit Lumps, the damn murder case you sent me to work on!?" Lumpy seemed to understand, but then dropped his expression back into idiocy.

"So what'd ya find out Max?" He started, calling me his dogs name again. I just ignored it.

"The witness gave me all the details on the assailant, here in these files are physical descriptions of him." I made gestures to the folder I handed him earlier.

"Right, so when do we catch the criminal?!"

"..."

"Whoops, I forgot about my burrito in the agency microwave!"

I walked by Lumpy and headed to my office. I sat in the chair and began looking over the documents and researched on my computer. "Let's see... green beret?" My mind instantly went back to my memories of the Green Berets. They were supposed to be highly trained in hand to hand combat as well as agility, strength, and knowledge of all kinds of weaponry. If this murderer turned out to really be a green beret soldier, then I was properly fucked. I kicked on my radio to my favorite station and kicked my feet up on the table.

_On that day, when you need your_

_brothers and sisters to care_

_I'll be right here_

_Citizen Soldiers_

_Holding the line for the ones that we guide_

_from the dark of despair_

_Standing on guard for the ones that we shelter_

_We'll always be ready_

_Because we will always be there_

The song made me bang my head a little, but the lyrics made me stop to think a little. You gotta love those kinds of songs. I continued my research on the military veteran. I kept looking until finally a name surfaced with all the details I needed.

"Flippy..."

The page gave me a full explaination of this guy. He was a veteran of war and had seen all kinds of combat and death. He was as Shifty said, a sargeant of a military battalion before his team was murdered. He had records of being captured, attacked, nearly killed, having killed, having witnessed his comrades fall, pretty much the dark side of war.

"Shit, and I thought I had it bad."

There was a knock on the door, and then a door opened. I swear no one believes in privacy or at least in waiting for me to say 'come in'. One of the other agents entered, a white lynx with long flowing black hair. She was wearing her usual ripped clothing and big boots, a natural punk. "Hey D. How's it hanging?" I looked up from the monitor and nodded at her. "What's up Pandora?" I replied. She sat at the edge of my desk with a leg over the other. "Not much, you?"

"Got a hot case to work on." My eyes narrowed, I didn't really take to her ass on my table.

"Ooh, Lumpy said you were working on something juicy! So what happened? Who died? Who's the killer?" My god, I wanted to strangle her. I turned the computer monitor to her, she nearly knocked me out of my chair trying to see.

"Uh-oh. A military soldier?" She actually sounded surprised.

"Not just a soldier, a sargeant of a battalion from the Green Berets." I handed her the documents of the case.

"Uh-huh. So this guy could kick your ass badly?" She kept on giggling, yet there was no red fucking bow on her head. Why god, WHY?!

"Pretty much. He's a criminal though, so we have to take him under custody."

"Good luck with that one D-man. I ain't touching that with any pole."

"Thank you. Very much." I tried to hide my sarcasm, but to no avail.

"Bye-bye! Just checkin' on ya." She bounced out of the room.

I continued looking at the page of information. Apparently, this Flippy guy lives out of the town limits. Which meant I actually had to travel to reach him. I turned the radio up a bit to hear my favorite song. I did a drum beat on the desk to it.Afterwhich though, someone started yelling to shut it off.I turned down the volume a bit and stared at a picture on the screen.

"Flippy..."

I felt a sense of foreboding...


	3. Preparations

Chapter 3

_He who makes a beast out of himself..._

_Gets rid of the pain of being a man..._

I wasn't sure what to make of my next mission objective. I was going along with two other agents to this 'Flippy' person in hopes of killing him. I made my way to the agency office to meet with the others about the task at hand. Pandora was there right when I entered, and there was a fire red hedgehog with a cowboy hat on. A tall man stood in the center of the room, the juggernaut that was actually our boss; Colonel Xavier. The hulking falcon was about seven feet tall, probably weighing in at 350lbs or so. But his other features were perfect, his black feathers nicely trimmed and groomed to perfection. His long pure white hair reaching his waist, no knots or curls or anything. This guy was the epitome of the perfect man. As soon as I walked in, he gestured to me to sit in a chair. Which I did. I didn't want to offend him, but we all knew he had a high tolerance for us, especially Pandora and her fucking kindergarden pranks.

"Ah, Damian. Nice of you to arrive early. Very commendable." He said, his voice an angelic tone.

"Yeah, well I woke up earlier than normal and I didn't feel like going back to sleep." I answered, trying to remain respectful of the Colonel.

"Well, now that we're all here, let's get better aquainted. Damian, Pandora, I'd like to introduce our newest sharpshooter Timothy Hunter." The red hedgehog stood up, and tipped his hat towards us. Pandora waved at him with a smirk, no doubt flirting with him already. Just fuck and get it over with I thought. I nodded towards him. He turned back to Xavier and nodded again.

"He has a record of being the best sniper that the world has ever seen, so we invited him to our agency three weeks ago and now it's time for his first kill mission." The colonel said, maintaining a serious tone. It made me uncomfortable to see him emphisize the word _kill_. Timothy turned to me with half a smile on his face. "You ready to bash that mother fucker's head in?" I looked around a bit to check if he was talking to someone else. Nope, he means me. I shrugged. "I guess. Have you heard of the killings this guy has done?"

Tim's expression went down, almost confused. "Actually, no. This is the first time I've heard of this damn bear killing someone." His southern accent was evident in his voice.

"Seriously? But Colonel X said that this guy's a serial killer?" I was a bit confused. Flippy was supposed to have been a killer, maybe I tracked the wrong guy and Shifty misled me? But that didn't make any damn sense either, why would Shifty do this shit especially after his brother died? Unless Lifty _wasn't _killed. But then-

"Something wrong Damian?" Xavier's angel voice was right in my ear. I jumped a bit and turned to him, his hand at my waist as if we were dancing. He backed it off and smiled at me. I just shook my head, better not to involve the Colonel in this.

"Nah, I'm alright. So when's the takeoff?" I responded. He laughed a little bit.

"Anxious are we? I like that. We're about to leave soon, just hang here a bit. Have a drink." He said, holding a glass of what appeared to be water. Turned out to be 7-UP. "We need to discuss our tactics a bit before you go anyway. Can't have you running into danger now can we? No, I need to keep you perfectly safe." I was, I'll admit, flattered that he actually worried about my safety. But at the same time, I felt like he was pushing something on me. I backed away and almost snatched the soda from him, getting a chuckle out of him. He left the room and I walked over to Tim and Pandora, already engaged in conversation.

"So that means..." Tim said.

"Yep!" Pandora added.

"But that can't mean..."

"Uh-huh! Sure does!"

"Amazin'. So how'd it feel? I mean, was it better or worse than being with a guy?"

I decided to intervene now, since I had a slight understanding of their topic. I walked next to them and sat on the edge of a table, sipping my drink. "What's up?" I asked casually. Pandora shrugged and giggled. Tim sighed and looked away. "We all ready to go?" I continued. Pandora nodded and Tim just replied "Sure."

We all walked to our respective offices to stock up. I searched for whatever weapons I could get my paws on and overload them if possible. Even with Pandora's perfect agility and speed and Tim's perfect eyesight and aim, I felt that we were going to have a very tough fight. I grabbed a rifle, a handgun, damn near every weapon that wasn't nailed down. I put on bulletproof clothes, headset to communicate with my allies, and all other agency protocol equipment. I walked out and found the other two decked out in the same overexaggerated fashion. We shared a laugh before heading to the helicopter.

As we were walking towards the landing pad, I passed the colonels office and saw something on his computer monitor. It was the same description page that I saw when I was researching Flippy.

"Just calm down, he's looking for the same info you were..." I told myself.

It _did_ make sense though, maybe I'm being sent to kill Flippy because Colonel X hates the man. I threw that thought out, the Colonel was too good a man and respected his position far too much to pull something like this. I walked away and ran towards the helipad, nearly falling down and smacking the ledge of the chopper.

And we were off. We boarded shortly before 4:20pm so we should be landing in about an hour and a half. Pandora whipped out a Sony PSP while Tim tipped his hat down and took a nap. I stared out the window and watched the clouds go by us.

"Damn, are you friend or foe Flippy?" I asked myself, it was hard to tell now.


	4. The Running Free

_A/N: All songs used are not mine. Happy Tree Friends and company are not mine. Tim, Damian, Pandora, and Colonel Xavier __**are**__ mine, so no stealy. All songs copyrighted by their respective bands. Three Doors Down, Disturbed, Avenged Sevenfold, and Atreyu. David Draiman is bald, Synyster Gates is hott._

Chapter 4

Flippy.

That name keeps me on edge. The guy that the name belongs to kept me on edge. The fact that our helicopter pilot looked almost like Jesus Christ kept me on edge. As we got closer to our destination, my heart rate must've doubled. What was wrong with me? I knew the risks of the conflict that was about to unfold, and I knew that we all might not leave unscathed, but something kept on pulling on me. Something bothered me, and I couldn't figure it out. I almost felt helpless, it was like watching your best friend suffer and writhe in agony and you couldn't figure out what was hurting them. I tried to drown out my own internal conflict with some loud music, but even that didn't help when the playlist picked a random song.

_You are, enemy  
You are my hated enemy  
I am enemy  
Number one rated enemy  
I'm a labelled Enemy  
I am your mortal enemy  
My actions, enemy  
Make me your bitter enemy_

I wanted to strangle myself. What were the fucking odds?!

I shifted in my chair to get a better look outside the vehicle. Timothy snorted a bit as he started waking up. He looked out the window and then to me. "Hey buddy, something on yer mind?" His accent was softly incorporated into his voice, nothing too obnoxious but nothing too subtle. I kinda liked it. I just shook my head. "Nothing... well, something. But I ...I-I'm not really sure." He must've figured out what I meant because he nodded and placed a hand on my shoulder. I noticed his hand was gloved, but the rip on it let me see the bloody scars on his hand. I pointed a thumb at it. "What happened?"

"Nothin' much, was out huntin' and we got jumped by some grizzly."

"Ouch. You alright though?" I asked, checking the rest of his body for any other signs of a animal attack. He just laughed the old redneck laugh.

"Naw, it ain't as bad as ya think. He only got me in the arm and hand. My buddies got away with nothin' but chicken scratches." He talked as if he had been getting injuries for a long time. I nodded and looked out the window, we were over land again and very close to our destination. I shuddered a bit as we began our descent into a forest-like area. This was it.

As the chopper landed, I could see that everyone was getting tense. Pandora wasn't making any of her snide comments, in fact she looked very scared. Tim on the other hand looked profesional. We disembarked from the helicopter and began to make our way through the jungle, approaching a distant house. It was oddly shaped, kind of like a war bunker. This was NOT going to be fun. We all took up our weapons and proceeded inside, breaking the door down. We went three different ways inside the house, checking everything that wasn't nailed down.

I somehow managed to find his bedroom. Without letting my rifle down, I went through whatever I could find. I located numerous pictures of him with the other guys back home. A picture with him smiling, with him hanging with Petunia, Flaky, Giggles, everyone. Even Lumpy. A scream went off behind me, followed by a large metal clamping noise and a squishing, liquid sound. I feared the worse, and ran as fast as I could towards the sounds. There I found Pandora, her entire leg caught in some kind of medieval device.

"Pandora!!" I yelled, attempting to free her. "Tim!" I shouted with no answer. Her leg was already brutally mauled, dark red blood flowing out onto the floor. "Timothy! Where are you?!" I yelled again, getting nothing in response.

"Ngh... D-Damian, get this fucking thing off me.!." Her voice was studdered, her breathing heavy. I tried to open the metal death trap, but the metal was too heavy to move. Finally, Tim arrived and helped me with the trap, taking one side of it as I did and pushing against each other to force it open. As soon as she was free, she jumped out and into Tims arms in tears. Timothy himself was sporting numerous blood stains and a gash on his arm.

"What the fuck!?" I shouted. Tim just lowered Pandora to the ground and sat next to her.

"Man, there is something wrong with this place. There are traps and shit everywhere!" Tim replied, a little shaken.

"Let's get the hell out." Pandora added.

There was a sound of a door opening and closing that threw us all on guard. I took up my rifle and walked towards it, motioning for the other two to stay put. I walked towards the entrance of the house and found the door opened. I became terrified right off the bat. I ran towards my fallen comrades in a hurry. "Tim! Pandora! Get out of here! He's here! He's inside! Get to safety!" I shouted.

A voice went off behind me. "What the? Who the hell are you three?"

I turned around slowly...

There he was. Flippy.


End file.
